Augmented reality (AR) may refer to a live view of a physical, real-world environment that is modified by a computing device to enhance an individual's current perception of reality. In augmented reality, elements of the real-world environment are “augmented” by computer-generated or extracted input, such as sound, video, graphics, haptics, global positioning system (GPS) data, and/or the like. Augmented reality may be used to enhance and/or enrich the individual's experience with the real-world environment.